The present invention is directed to a fastening element carrier strip for explosive powder charge operated setting tools with individual receiving bores spaced equidistantly apart along the strip. Fastening elements or nails are displaceably supported within the receiving bores and the nails have a head, a shank extending from the head, and guide disks in spaced relation on the nails for supporting them in the receiving bores. The head of the nails has an outside diameter not greater than the inside diameter of the receiving bores.
German patent 38 06 624.6 discloses a carrier strip for nails and enables the use of simple conveying and arresting arrangements in the tool and prevents the occurrence of idle strokes of the driving piston in the tool. The nails are retained in the receiving bores of the carrier strip and use the elasticity of the carrier strip for providing a frictionally locked engagement with the nails. Such an arrangement requires accurate matching of the receiving bores and the guide disks.